


Sweet kisses

by LadyFrost (orphan_account)



Series: Evanstan one shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has to work, but Sebastian tries to convince him otherwise - with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet kisses

Chris was in his trailer, getting ready to shoot the first scene of the day, when a knock interrupted him.

"Come in!"

He only looked around when the door was closed again, and couldn't keep a smile from spreading on his lips.

"Hey Mister," Sebastian grinned and sauntered over, eyes alight with mischief.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? I thought you had the day off."

Sebastian just grinned and flung himself down on the small couch in the corner.

"I wanted to see you, or is that forbidden now?"

Chris laughed and joined the other man on the couch, happy to see him – as always.

"No, of course not. Might just seem suspicious if you turn up just to see me."

Sebastian frowned and shifted around to face Chris, placing his hands on Chris's chest.

"Who says I am only here to see you? There are other people here as well?"

Chris raised an eyebrow and cocked his head, "Oh?"

Sebastian pursed his lips and leaned closer, his eyes fixed on Chris's.

"Yeah ... Scarlett, for example. You know how much I love her, and Anthony is nice too."

"Right. You love Mackie, don't you?"

The younger man just grinned, shrugged non-chalantly and pressed a quick kiss to Chris's lips.

"I love _you_."

Chris smiled and ran a hand through Sebastian's hair, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Mh – Love you too, but I need to go to work in a few."

It was no good to tell him that, though. Sebastian moved closer and climbed into Chris's lap, arms wrapped around his neck.

Chris tried – he really, _really_ tried – to resist those plump, pink lips, but ... _God_ , Sebastian knew just how to kiss him.

The minutes ticked by and when Sebastian finally pulled away, Chris had to catch his breath.

"Can't you skip work for a day?"

Sebastian was pouting and caressed the back of Chris's neck with his fingertips, resting their forheads together.

Chris laughed and shook his head, still a bit out of breath, "I would love to, but you know I can't."

"I will just kiss you senseless."

And he really almost managed to, but Chris pushed him away in time, trying to hide a grin.

"That sounds very tempting, but I have to recline the offer, sorry."

Sebastian sighed and got to his feet, straightening his shirt again.

"Well. Your loss, Evans."

"We could continue later - ?"

"Maybe."

Chris got to his feet as well and pressed a kiss to Sebastian's cheek before he went to check his reflection in one of the big mirrors. His jaw dropped when he saw himself and he gave Sebastian a reprimanding look.

"How am I supposed to go outside now? It couldn't be more obvious what we've been doing!"

The other man just chuckled and licked his lips, causing Chris to groan in exasparation.

"You're such a tease ... I hate you."

"Nuh-uh, you don't. I know you love me and everything I have to offer."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

 


End file.
